The invention is a system and method that eases the task of inverting multiple beverage glasses within a standard beverage glass rack.
At large restaurants, banquet facilities or anywhere that beverages are served to large numbers of people, glasses are often inserted into racks so that multiple beverage glasses may be washed all at once in a commercial type dish washer. Prior to the guests' arrival, it is commonly known in the industry to use those same racks to transport these same beverage glasses, which have been freshly filled with ice, over to a centralized banquet table for guests self service or placed individually on the tables, one in front of each seating placement. Here the glasses wait until just prior to the guests' arrival, when at such time the glasses with fresh ice will be then filled with water. However, the challenge is that when running the beverage glasses through a dishwashing cycle in a standard beverage glass rack, the glasses must be washed upside down. Of course, the glasses must be right-side-up in order to fill the glasses with ice and beverage. Thus, each glass must be removed from rack after being washed, then inverted in the rack before the glasses could be filled.
This common industry practice requires more time and costly manual labor to invert by hand each and every beverage glass within the standard beverage glass rack before adding ice and beverage to the glasses.
Conversely, at the end of the banquet meeting, another common industry practice is for the clean up crew to place these used dirty glasses back in to standard beverage glass racks in their right-side up position (because some glasses have unused liquid and ice in them, they can not be placed in the upside down position) and bring them back to the kitchen area where a dishwashing person reverses the right-side up glasses to the bottom-up orientation in the rack before running the rack of glasses in a dishwasher, which requires time and costly manual labor.
Another common industry process is that when it is time to clean up the facility and bring the dirty glasses back to the dishwashing area in the kitchen for washing, instead of the clean up crew putting them back in the beverage glass containment racks as mentioned above, they put them in what is commonly known as a bus tub (a plastic rectangular open container), and then bring the bus tubs to the dishwashing area in the kitchen where the dishwasher then has to take the glasses back out of the bus tubs and place them back into beverage glass containment racks in to their upside down position, ready for washing.
Instead the dirty glasses filled with unused water and ice may be put back in the empty beverage glass containment racks right there in the banquet area in their usual upright position with their open ends facing up (still containing unused liquid or ice) transported to the kitchen sink area, where using this apparatus the glasses can be inverted to the upside down position, ready to wash, which avoids the step of using bus tubs altogether, again saving more time and costly manual labor.
The best mode for use of this invention addresses this time consuming and costly aspect of the current, conventional industry practice that requires manual labor to invert each and every glass within its respective chamber of a beverage glass containment rack.